Sans Cri Ni Haine
by Tch0upi
Summary: "Dis-lui que tu l'aimes mais que ça ne peut pas durer." "Ce n'est pas aussi facile, Sasuke." NaruSasu. UA. Song-Fic.


**Sans cri ni haine**

* * *

_Sans cri ni haine_

_Dis-lui d'être forte_

_La vie t'emmène_

_Ce n'est pas sa faute_

_C'est nous_

_Nous sommes devenus fous…_

Une porte s'ouvrit violemment en claquant contre le mur, dans une chambre sombre d'un _love hotel_. Deux hommes s'embrassant à pleine bouche entrèrent. Le premier, un blond au visage enfantin, Naruto, menait la marche, de reculons, tentant de chercher à l'aveuglette quelque chose pour y poser la main, question de se situer dans cette noirceur. Le deuxième, Sasuke, un peu plus fluet, l'air visiblement plus jeune, avec des cheveux mi-longs noirs, était accroché à son cou et l'embrassait éperdument, comme perdu dans une deuxième dimension, conscient ni de ses pieds qui ne touchaient pas le sol à certains moments, ni de l'endroit où il se trouvait. À l'extérieur des bras de son amant, rien ne semblait exister pour lui.

Le blond finit par atteindre le lit, seulement après avoir renversé une lampe et une petite table qui s'étaient trouvées là sur leur chemin. Il jeta le noiraud sur le grand sommier et s'empressa de le surplomber de tout son corps. Sans attendre, il vint plaquer ses lèvres à celles de Sasuke, aussitôt qu'elles furent séparées pour un nouveau baiser intense. Puis, il vint embrasser le creux de son cou pâle, provoquant à cette peau opaline de frissonner délicieusement contre sa bouche humide, et au brun de gémir tendrement contre son oreille. Rapidement, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semble s'en être soucié, leurs vêtements s'envolèrent.

_Je sais mon regard t'obsède_

_Du bout de mes lèvres, à ton corps je résonne_

_Dis-lui que je lui succède_

_Tu as toujours pensé qu'elle était la bonne_

Émoustillé par les bruits exquis que poussait Sasuke à chacun de ses baisers et caresses, Naruto se pencha un peu plus pour coller leurs corps, le forçant du bassin à ouvrir les jambes. Sasuke les écarta sans attendre, prêt, visiblement, à recevoir autant d'amour que possible. Il était à sa merci, tout à lui, pour une autre nuit encore… Naruto le regarda longuement, sentant son cœur battre comme un forcené à l'intérieur de lui. Toutes ces sensations interdites qu'il ressentait uniquement avec ce jeune homme… Il n'aurait pas dû les avoir. Mais malgré tout, malgré la culpabilité, malgré la douleur inévitable du troisième cœur impliqué, il se pencha pour lui voler un autre baiser et ensuite lui mettre un suçon au creux de son cou. Sa marque d'appartenance.

Ses bras forts vinrent ensuite entourer la fine taille de Sasuke afin de le surélever contre lui. Ses yeux, remplis de désir, se soudèrent dans les siens, noirs comme du charbon, et chauds comme de la braise. Ils tremblaient, et transpiraient.

Il entra en lui sans préliminaires, doucement mais sans s'arrêter, le faisant rejeter la tête vers l'arrière. Naruto observa avec attention sa bouche s'ouvrir en un long gémissement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout au fond de lui. Il se mordit la lèvre à cette vision purement érotique, se retenant de tout son saoul pour ne pas commencer aussitôt à le pilonner sans attendre qu'il soit prêt, et vint lover son visage contre son cou. Il embrassa toute la peau qu'il pouvait embrasser. Sous l'oreille, sur la nuque. Sasuke entoura ses épaules de ses bras.

- Est-ce que… ça va ? murmura Naruto.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et lâcha un « n'arrête pas » désespéré, poussant son bassin avec ses pieds pour que Naruto le pénètre plus profondément. Les ondes de plaisir envoyées partout dans son corps étaient innombrables. Les mains douces perdues dans ses cheveux blonds épais, les jambes balancées autour de son corps imposant, les bras faibles autour de sa nuque. Sasuke était comme un rescapé, accroché à lui comme à un canot en pleine mer déchaînée. À mesure qu'il le pilonnait, il perdait un peu plus la tête.

_N'oublie pas de lui dire qu'en laissant voler ton cœur_

_Elle trouvera l'amour ailleurs_

_Et tu ne vaux pas ses larmes_

_Dis-lui que tu l'aimes, mais que tu viens me retrouver_

Quelques mots chuchotés par-ci, quelques baisers par-là, il lui susurra des mots pour le rassurer, ou pour l'exciter davantage, alors qu'il s'enfonçait en lui. Naruto était fou de chaque son émis par la bouche de Sasuke, complètement fou de chaque petit gémissement, de chaque cri. Et la merveilleuse sensation qui l'emplissait quand c'était son prénom qui résonnait dans la chambre en des nuances aiguës de pur plaisir… Un tel péché… Comment un tel péché pouvait-il être aussi bon ?

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, toutes passées dans un paradis digne d'Éden, où la tentation était le vice caché dans le plus beau et le plus alléchant des fruits. Naruto tentait de tenir le plus longtemps, afin d'offrir à son amant la plus belle nuit de sa vie, mais il sentait sa fin arriver. Et ce n'était pas facile. Surtout avec, devant lui, ce visage aux traits traversés par le plaisir et la passion, ces yeux fermés qui s'ouvraient de temps en temps, et qui brillaient, cette bouche appétissante qui était entrouverte, et qui laissaient de doux sons atteindre son esprit, ces cheveux étalés tel un ange autour de sa tête puis ce corps étendu là, abandonné. Cette vision ne lui donnait qu'une seule envie, celle de le faire siens encore et encore. Et ce, même si c'était un crime, même s'il en paierait durement le prix, un jour… Même si le visage… si _son_ visage lui revenait en tête pendant qu'il faisait l'amour à un autre.

Son souffle était devenu rauque et ses gémissements incontrôlés, alors que sa fin venait. Les jambes tremblantes, le cœur battant plus fort que jamais, il embrassa son amant passionnément, en laissant ses mains parcourir son corps. Des spasmes de plaisir ravageur les traversèrent de part et d'autre. Ensembles, ils atteignirent le point de non retour, le paradis pur, la jouissance étourdissante et renversante. Dans un coup final, ils vinrent ensembles.

Naruto ne tint plus. Ses bras, appuyés depuis le début de chaque côté de Sasuke, cédèrent et il s'écroula sur lui. Il ferma les yeux, le visage sur l'oreiller, à quelques centimètres de celui du brun. Ce dernier avait un sourire niais, heureux, fatigué. Les yeux dans les vapes, il caressa la joue du blond d'une main tremblante. Ils restèrent de longs instants sans bouger, revenant de leur long voyage.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes, ce fut Naruto qui bougea, se redressant pour se retirer du corps chaud, lequel il aurait pourtant voulut ne jamais quitter. Il se leva et vint s'assoir au bord du lit, tournant le dos au jeune homme couché derrière. Sasuke se redressa à son tour pour chercher de quoi cacher son corps nu.

- Tu lui as dit quoi, cette fois… ?

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il se pencha pour prendre son caleçon qui jonchait le sol. Il l'enfila.

Sasuke le regarda tristement, un peu agacé qu'aucune réponse ne lui vienne. Étirant le bras, il effleura le bas du dos halé.

- Naruto…

- Je lui ai dit que j'avais du travail, beaucoup de travail, et que je rentrerais très tard.

Une lueur de tristesse s'alluma au fond des yeux noirs, qui fixaient le dos de son amant, cette haute barrière froide qui était l'opposé du torse chaud qui lui avait fait face, quelques minutes auparavant.

- Donc, tu vas rentrer.

- C'est ma femme, Sasuke.

- Oui mais tu m'as dit toi-même que c'était plus pareil entre vous… Tu sais comme moi que tu n'es plus heureux avec elle.

_Je sais bien que tu avais froid_

_Dans mes bras tu y as trouvé la chaleur_

_Mais contente-toi de lui dire _

_Que je n'ai jamais voulu sa douleur_

À nouveau, le blond ne dit rien. Sasuke soupira fortement, énervé, et bondit debout. Nu comme un ver, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain de la suite, et s'y enferma. Naruto le suivit des yeux et lorsque la porte claqua, il détourna le regard. Trop de chose lui traversa l'esprit. Trop d'émotions, trop de questions. Faire l'amour avec Sasuke était sensationnel… Mais serait-ce toujours le cas ? Oui, ça allait très mal avec sa femme, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la tromper, peut-être que dans quelques semaines les problèmes se règleraient d'eux-mêmes, inutile d'aller chercher l'amour ailleurs.

Naruto se sentait si sale, si stupide d'avoir cédé à la tentation. L'infidélité s'était présentée à lui un mois plus tôt. Sasuke. Son nouveau secrétaire. Six ans plus jeune. Célibataire. Séduisant. Facile. Il lui était tombé dans les bras en un claquement de doigts, il était arrivé au moment même où il avait eut besoin de réconfort. Alors qu'il était perdu dans les disputes incessantes avec sa femme, alors qu'il était noyé dans l'alcool, Sasuke était apparu. Il ne savait pas comment ça s'était fait. Mais ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le même lit. Naruto était devenu un homme infidèle. Il avait trompé sa femme, il avait croqué dans la pomme interdite. Et il s'en voulait.

_N'oublie pas de lui dire qu'en laissant voler ton cœur_

_Elle trouvera l'amour ailleurs_

_Et tu ne vaux pas ses larmes_

_Dis-lui que tu l'aimes, mais que tu viens me retrouver_

Le pire, ce n'était pas d'avoir trompé sa femme. Non. S'il avait juste couché une seule fois avec Sasuke, s'il s'était laissé aller à une seule nuit d'égarement, une seule nuit sans lendemain, peut-être qu'il aurait pu s'en remettre et se le pardonner si, de toute façon, sa femme n'allait jamais en savoir rien. Mais la situation dans sa vie de couple s'était empirée, et ses sentiments pour son jeune amant étaient devenus trop grands. Le pire, c'était qu'il était tombé amoureux de Sasuke.

Naruto se prit la tête entre les mains. Il sentait déjà venir les cris et les hurlements. Quand il allait rentrer chez lui, tout à l'heure. Elle ne dormirait pas. Il savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas. Elle lui poserait mille et unes questions à savoir où il était encore passé, avec qui il traînait. Elle ne le croirait pas quand il lui dirait qu'il était au boulot. Et elle faisait bien de ne pas le croire. Elle sentirait son haleine et l'accuserait d'avoir encore bu. Et encore une autre nuit merveilleuse qui se terminerait par des querelles à n'en plus finir.

Sasuke avait raison. Il devrait simplement quitter sa femme et rester auprès de lui. Mais il n'avait pas envie de la faire souffrir… Et pourtant, l'idée de quitter plutôt _Sasuke_ lui semblait tout autant insoutenable. Que faire ?

_Sans cri ni haine_

_Dis-lui d'être forte_

_La vie t'emmène_

_Ce n'est pas sa faute_

_C'est nous_

_Nous sommes devenus fous…_

Soudainement, deux bras entourèrent son cou par derrière et Naruto sentit un corps chaud se coller à son dos. Il sursauta légèrement et tourna la tête pour voir que Sasuke était revenu de la salle de bain – il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Maintenant vêtu d'un peignoir, le jeune homme était lové contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule. Naruto se surprit à sourire doucement, glissant une main sur l'un des bras du brun, caressant la peau lisse et légèrement humide.

- Dis-lui que tu l'aimes mais que ça ne peut pas durer, murmura Sasuke dans son oreille.

- Ce n'est pas aussi facile, tu sais.

- Je t'aime… et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, alors fais-le.

- Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir.

Sasuke se redressa. Il descendit du lit et vint se planter devant Naruto, debout. Le blond leva paresseusement les yeux vers lui.

- Tu ne veux pas la quitter par peur de la faire souffrir, mais tu continues à coucher avec moi. Pourquoi ? Réponds sincèrement.

Naruto s'étonna de son incapacité à répondre à cette question. Lentement, il baissa les yeux le long du corps du jeune homme. En observant ses formes, souples et fines sous le peignoir, Naruto sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'épiderme, ainsi que son cœur qui prenait de la vitesse. Il regarda ses longues jambes minces, et se rappela de leur contact au moment de leurs ébats. La façon qu'elles avaient de l'étreindre et de les rapprocher. Son regard continua et dériva sur ses mains, qui trouvaient naturellement refuge dans ses cheveux, parfois sur sa taille, d'autres fois sur ses joues. Ses petites mains chaudes qui le réconfortaient après une dispute avec sa femme. Naruto ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les battements de son cœur. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il l'aimait… Ça semblait simple, et pourtant c'était complexe.

Naruto tendit le bras. Toujours les yeux fermés, il attrapa l'une des mains du brun, et l'attira entre ses jambes. Sasuke sourit mais s'approcha avec plaisir. Le blond entoura sa taille de ses bras et posa sa tête contre son ventre. Tendrement, Sasuke posa une main dans ses cheveux, et l'autre sur l'une de ses épaules.

- Je me déteste pour ça tu sais… marmonna Naruto, la voix étouffée dans le peignoir de Sasuke. Je me déteste d'avoir été infidèle, d'avoir trahi mes propres principes. Et pourtant, je l'ai fait. J'ai même fait pire que ça… J'suis tombé amoureux d'un autre…

- On ne sait jamais ce qui nous tombe dessus. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu voulais seulement t'amuser pour une nuit, oublier tes ennuis et tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi. Ce soir-là, j'étais perdu, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un et tu étais là, tout comme moi j'étais là pour toi. On s'est trouvé l'un et l'autre. Ce n'est pas si grave. C'est certain que c'est plus facile pour moi parce que je n'ai aucune petite amie, aucun engagement ailleurs, mais… Elle te pardonnera un jour. Si elle t'aime et qu'elle voit que tu es vraiment heureux avec moi, alors elle te pardonnera, c'est certain.

Naruto se détacha du corps de son amant et leva la tête pour le regarder. La tentation, le fruit défendu, l'appel au vice et l'infidélité sur pattes, Sasuke avait été toutes ces choses. Mais à l'instant, il était plus comme un ange. Il était la personne qui lui fallait. Il avait toujours pensé que sa femme était celle de sa vie, que c'était la bonne, qu'il serait avec elle pour des années et des années à venir… Mais non. Son réel bonheur était à l'instant entre ses bras. Et il lui souriait.

- Tu veux que je réponde sincèrement ? Eh bien je crois que je souffrirai plus si c'est _toi_ que je quitte.

Sasuke sourit à pleines dents. On put lire sa satisfaction et sa joie non feinte dans ses grands yeux noirs. Et juste pour ça, juste pour le voir sourire comme ça, Naruto aurait laissé derrière lui bien plus que sa femme. Il aurait tout abandonné. Son argent, son travail, sa raison… Tout au placard, parce que ce sourire là était unique.

Il sourit à son tour, et en voyant ça, Sasuke se jeta sur lui. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit en rigolant et en s'embrassant amoureusement.

Non, il n'était pas obligé de rentrer… Pas maintenant.

_Sans cri ni haine…_

* * *

_FIN._


End file.
